


Smutember 2019 Quiet Night In

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Play, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Cum Shallowing, Ejaculate, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hotel Sex, Licking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Paris (City), Porn, Rimming, Romance, Shameless Smut, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Ferb and Vanessa spend an evening in Paris in their hotel room.





	Smutember 2019 Quiet Night In

**Author's Note:**

> written for smutember. request by anon

Night fell on the city of Paris. Ferb was here on important business. Vanessa had came with him of course. She was reminded the first time they were in Paris together. Ferb and his brother were traveling around the world in a single day while she was ‘helping’ her father with another zany scheme. It was a twist of fate that Vanessa fell of Ferb’s flying car in Tokyo. She traveled with the gang to Paris where Ferb helped reconnect with her father. 

She smiled at the memory. The sound of her husband coming out of the hotel bathroom. 

“Any place you want to visit while here? Any restaurants? Catch a show?” 

Her red lips stood out in the dark. “How about we just have a quiet night in, together?” Vanessa walked close to Ferb. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Ferb kissed her. “That sounds nice.” He kissed her again, deeply. It wasn’t long until they stripped each other bare. 

The young couple fell onto the bed in bliss. Ferb got on his hands and knees, presenting his well toned ass to Vanessa. Spreading his cheeks, she took a good look at his anus. She planted a deep kiss right on it, smearing her lipstick. She continued licking his asshole, taking in his musky taste. 

The couple decided to switch places. Ferb laid down on the bed, completely flat save to the throbbing erection he was sporting. Vanessa squatted over his face, presenting her glorious ass to Ferb. His hands spread her cheeks, revealing her tart backdoor. She felt his wet tongue lap her up. Biting her lip, she felt the sensation of her behind. Her hand traveled to her nether region. Her fingers penetrated her pussy, massaging her sides. 

The two worked in tandem. Vanessa removed her fingers and brought them to her clitoris. As she swirled her fingers, Ferb continued lapping. She had no idea were Ferb’s tongue strength came from considering how little he used it. But she was glad for it. The double duty of her fingers and Ferb’s tongue brought to her climax. As she orgasmed, she made extra care not to fall on Ferb’s face. Vanessa noticed his erection. She looked down to him. “You want me to take care of that?” He nodded. 

The couple again shifted. Ferb sat on the edge of the bed, Vanessa knelt on the floor. She kissed up and down Ferb’s long shaft. Parting her lips, she took his head in, swirling her tongue around. She tasted his salty pre-cum. She took more and more of Ferb’s dick until her lips touched his base. Moving fast, she bobbed her head up and down, feel him reach the back of her throat, repeatedly. The room was full of the sounds of Vanessa’s slurps and muffled moans and Ferb’s low grunts. She felt him twitch in her mouth as he came. The salty taste of his semen danced across her tongue. Her cheeks swelled as he filled her mouth She swallowed as much as she could, her cheek going down with each gulp. 

With a sigh, Vanessa said, “That was excellent, but we should brush our teeth.”

“Agreed.”


End file.
